Edizioni Cavalcare
Le Edizioni Cavalcare sono una casa editrice italiana fondata da Nicola Vaccarezza nel 1999 di proprietà della Cavalcare Corporation, avente sede in Chiavari, specializzata in libri d'arte, biografie, manualistica, saggistica, filosofia. Pubblicano inoltre riviste, ebooks e volumi rari da collezione. Controllano inoltre la casa discografica Etichetta Nera Valchiria tramite una consistente partecipazione azionaria. Storia La nascita della casa editrice è stata narrata a grandi linee dallo stesso Nicola Vaccarezza in un'intervista rilasciata al settimanale Gente Totale nel marzo 2008. Il Vaccarezza, sul finire degli Anni Novanta, desiderava sfruttare economicamente la sua proverbiale facondia letteraria. Fece quindi catturare un notaio e, legatolo mani e piedi a una macina di mulino, lo costrinse con minacce a rogare immediatamente un atto costitutivo della sua inesorabile casa editrice. Organigramma circondato dalla Segretaria Particolare delle Edizioni Cavalcare Helmuta Bratwurst e dalla Corretrice di Bozze Aggiunta delle medesime Edizioni, Sigfrida Schinken.]]L'attuale amministratore delegato della casa editrice è il dott. Claudio Cammelli. Il comitato di redazione è composto da uomini di cultura e ricatto di ogni provenienza: tra questi menzioniamo il C.T. della nazionale italiana di calcio Cesare Prandelli, il noto presentatore televisivo Maurizio Costanzo, l'ex presidente francese Jacques Chirac, il noto gioielliere Duodeno, il campione di scacchi Kasparov, la modella Eva Herzigova, il domatore di iene Ugundo e altri. Segretaria Particolare delle Edizioni Cavalcare è la signorina Helmuta Bratwurst; le Corretrici di Bozze sono le signore Ilaria La Nata e Crudelia Demon; la Correttrice di Bozze Aggiunta è la signorina Sigfrida Schinken. Le attività editoriali I libri Riportiamo di seguito un estratto dei titoli più famosi pubblicati dalle Edizioni Cavalcare. Collana 'Opere di Nicola Vaccarezza' *Nicola Vaccarezza, Cucinare con garbo e bestiacce, Chiavari 1984 Qui una ricetta tratta dal libro: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/05/una-gustosa-ricetta.html. *Nicola Vaccarezza, Cazzo me ne frega? Idee anomale di una persona sempre serena, Chiavari 2003. *Nicola Vaccarezza, Conversazioni con Helmut. Lo scambio filosofico (dialogico ed epistolare) tra i due massimi esponenti della filosofia battobelinista del XX secolo, Chiavari 2004. *Nicola Vaccarezza, Sette anni al baretto. La grande avventura di un uomo che per primo riuscì a trascorrere oltre duemila giorni consecutivi bevendo birra senza mai fermarsi, Chiavari 2005. *''Nicola Vaccarezza, Il nuovo talismano della felicità. Mille ricette e innumerevoli utili consigli per degustare liquori e aperitivi a ogni latitudine con ironia, buon gusto e spregiudicatezza'', Chiavari 2005. *Nicola Vaccarezza, Dottor Gechill e Misteraid. La sconvolgente doppia personalità di un editore controcorrente, Chiavari 2006 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/10/nuovo-libro-di-vaccarezza.html. *Nicola Vaccarezza, Il buono il brutto il cattivo (con Fabio Peder e Mauro Rivara), Chiavari 2000, ristampa 2006 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/11/la-ristampa-di-un-classico.html. *Nicola Vaccarezza, Così parlò la Cavalla. Frasi celebri e pensieri sparsi di un sedicente intellettuale, Chiavari 2007 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/04/cos-parl-la-cavalla.html. *Nicola Vaccarezza, Manuale del liquefatore di cani. Come degustare alani, bassotti e san bernardi in piacevoli drink con amici, Chiavari 2007 (il libro è distribuito con in allegato un simpatico segnalibro costituito dalla coda di un bassotto)Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/05/ecco-come-liquefare-e-degustare-cani.html. *Nicola Vaccarezza, What a dick does it freg to me?, Chiavari 2008 (versione inglese di Cazzo me ne frega?) Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/02/what-dick.html. *Nicola Vaccarezza, Cavalcare alla riscossa. Autobiografia romanzata, con una Prefazione di Giorgio Napolitano, Chiavari 2011 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2011/06/cavalcare-alla-riscossa.html.. Collana 'Vite straordinarie' *Accristian L'Amarca, Vita dura a Portorico, Chiavari 2004 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2009/02/ristampa-di-un-grande-classico.html. *Claudio Cammelli, Le mie catene. Fatti e misfatti di un personaggio anonimo, Chiavari 2004 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/03/alcuni-successi-rispolverati.html. *Fabio Peder, Etilismo e narcolessia, Chiavari 2004 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/03/alcuni-successi-rispolverati.html. *Mauro Rivara, Professione tagliacazzi. Vita avventurosa del Robocop di Cogorno, Chiavari 2004 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2007/03/alcuni-successi-rispolverati.html. *Accristian L'Amarca, Ultimo ordine a Parigi. Le passionali vicende di un uomo dall'inestinguibile desiderio di ordinare, Chiavari 2006 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2006/11/inaugurata-la-collana-erodega-della.html. *Klaudio Kammelli, Deutsch einfach sprechen! Corso pratico di tedesco gestuale per giovinastri bolsi ma seducenti, Chiavari 2008. Al libro è allegato un pratico CD rivestito in poliuretano sul quale sono stati incisi a forza i più celebri e clamorosi rutti di Mauro Rivara Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/05/manuale-di-tedesco-per-uomini-bolsi.html. *Fabio Timordiddio Peder, Preghierone, Chiavari 2008 Scheda del libro e recensione: http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2008/01/la-scoperta-della-religione.html. Le riviste Riportiamo un breve sunto delle principali testate periodiche pubblicate dalla Cavalcare La fonte principale di queste notizie è http://cavalcare.blogspot.com/2010/04/i-periodici-delle-edizioni-cavalcare.html. Riviste maschili *'' Gente totale. Settimanale di cultura vip. Direttore totale, ing. Nicola Vaccarezza. *Playhorse. Mensile di erotismo equino. Direttore, ing. Claude Chamel. *[[Il resto del calzino|''Il resto del calzino]]. Quotidiano di abbigliamento maschile. Direttore dott. Chris L. Marsch. *''Onan in Oman''. Quindicinale di masturbazione mediorientale. Direttore dott. Fabio Peder. Riviste femminili *''Cavalla moderna''. Settimanale di femminilità quadrupede. Direttore dott.ssa Hillary Theborn. Riviste di cucina *''Strutto e salsicce''. Mensile di alimentazione innaturale. Direttore ing. Nicola Vaccarezza. *''La cucina totale''. Quindicinale di esagerazioni culinarie. Direttore ing. Nicola Vaccarezza. *''La sugna''. Rivista di diete e benessere ingordo. Direttore ing. Nicola Vaccarezza. Riviste di sport *''La scianca''. Rivista settimanale di gare illecite di motorette. Direttore ing. Nicola Vaccarezza. *''La gazzetta dello pseudosport''. Quotidiano di sport inferiori. Direttore ing. Nichelle Spy Nett. *''L'ovaia azzurra''. Mensile della nazionale italiana di ovaie. Direttore dott. Fabio Peder. *''Lambada e calcestruzzo''. Settimanale per ingegneri ballerini. Direttore (ad interim) ing. Mauro Rivara. Riviste di veterinaria *''L'occhio del gabbiano''. Settimanale di psicologia pennuta. Direttore ing. Khallud Cannell (vedi anche la voce Occhio del gabbiano). Riviste mediche *''Il rantolo. Quindicinale per lungodegenti. Direttore irresponsabile, ing. Nicola Vaccarezza. *[[Lo spasmo|''Lo spasmo]]. Rassegna quadrimestrale di terapia del fastidio. Direttore Nick Pinsett *''Il rigurgito''. Mensile per avvinazzati. Direttore dott. Moore L. Rivara. *''Il forcipe aguzzo''. Trimestrale di ostetricia invasiva. Direttore, dott. Frank O' Rice. *''Cardiopalma ossessivi''. Semestrale di studi sugli spaventi evitabili. Direttore dott. Matt Ofghero. *''Benessere palmare''. Rassegna aperiodica di podologia rilassante. Direttore ing. Klaus Kammell. *''Onan in Oman''. Quindicinale di masturbazione mediorientale. Direttore geogr. Fabio Peder. Riviste di ingegneria *''La turbina della sera''. Quotidiano illustrato (possiede diverse redazioni ed edizioni locali). Direttore, ing. Nicola Vaccarezza. *''Turbine e pistoni''. Settimanale di ingranaggi e meccanismi. Direttore, ing. Nicola Vaccarezza. *''Più cani''. Quindicinale di energia a trazione animale. Direttore ing. Clay Camel. Note Category:Enti